


someone like you

by avxry



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan cares, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, Nervous Spencer, after work, not much to say; it's just short and sweet, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Spencer is cleaning up his desk for the night when the only other person left in the bullpen approaches him with that sparkling smile.





	someone like you

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in season 4 after the episode in which spencer gets the cute bartender's number

Spencer is cleaning up his desk for the night when the only other person left in the bullpen approaches him with that sparkling smile. 

“Reid, you got plans?” Morgan asks him, leaning his hip on the side of Spencer’s desk and crossing his arms. Spencer looks up at him with his big eyes.

“Just going home,” he replies, sliding one last folder into his satchel and standing up. 

“Heard anything from that bartender?” Morgan asks with a raise of his eyebrows. 

Spencer purses his lips and shrugs a little. “She called me once.”

“That’s good news,” Morgan nods, shifting his weight from the table and starting to walk as Spencer heads toward the door. 

“Haven’t heard from her since then.” 

“Oh,” Morgan replies. They reach the door, and Morgan grabs it before Spencer can, holding it open for him. Spencer gives him his awkward little smile and walks through the door, Morgan on his heels. 

“Well, don’t worry about it, man,” Morgan says, clapping Spencer gently on the shoulder. “If she’s gonna be like that, you’re better off without her.”

“Yeah, that seems to be the resounding response every time I’m rejected,” Spencer says, trying to make a joke of it, but Morgan knows better than that. 

“Hey, now, don’t think like that,” he says. They’re stopped in the little hallway between the two doors, still alone. It’s quiet, and Spencer does his best to not meet Morgan’s eyes. 

“It’s hard not to,” Spencer shrugs, that matter-of-fact tone still in his voice. “It’s not a big deal anymore.” He tries to make for the door, but Morgan catches him by the arm. 

“It seems like it is, though,” he says. Spencer finally looks into those brown eyes, always deep and sincere, and he knows that Morgan is about to say something profound. He briefly wonders if he subconsciously does something on purpose to make girls not like him so that he can always have Morgan there to cheer him up after.

Morgan’s firm grip on his arm softens, a gentle center of gravity. “It’s okay to be upset about it.” 

“It’s commonly referred to as the definition of insanity, isn’t it? Repeating the same actions over and over again and expecting a different result?”

“Reid, you’re not insane for trying,” Morgan says. “If they don’t see how great you are, then that’s on  _ them _ \- not you. Don’t think like that.” 

“How else am I supposed to think?” Spencer says. He doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so small. “When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

“Come on, now, pretty boy, you know better than that - “

“Do I?”

Morgan pauses. Spencer doesn’t mean to whine, he doesn’t mean to make himself sound so pitiful, but - he doesn’t know. It could have something to do with his unrequited feelings for Morgan, but he pretends those don’t exist. It’s just easier that way. Sometimes he just slips up. 

“Spencer Reid,” Morgan says, removing his hand from Spencer’s arm and staring at him straight-on, “you are the smartest person I know. You’re funny, even if I don’t always understand, and you’re kind. You mean everything to me and to this team. I admit, I can’t say why these girls never get it, but you deserve someone who does. You deserve someone who can look at you and see all the good you do - someone who knows you and who loves you for everything you are and everything you aren’t.”

“You mean someone like you?”

_ Fuck _ . Spencer has said some dumb things in his life, but this takes the cake. He plots out his resignation from the BAU as he watches Morgan’s face falter. Spencer tries to not let it show on his face, thinks maybe he can play it off as a joke. Morgan’s expression looks as if it’s frozen in place. 

“Uh,” Morgan stutters. He breaks out of his frozen state to fidget and look everywhere except directly at Spencer. Morgan blinks and then seems to decide something suddenly. He looks at Spencer directly and says, “Yeah.” 

Spencer’s brain never really  _ stops _ , but this is possibly the closest it’s ever come. “What?”

“Yeah,” Morgan repeats. “Like me.” 

“Are - are you proposing that we -”

“I’m asking you out,” Morgan says, his confidence nearly back in full swing. 

“M-Me?” 

“Yes, you, pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy.” 

“Mhm,” Morgan nods, smiling at him with the corner of his lips. Spencer is trying really, really hard to not believe that this is a joke.  _ Really _ hard. 

Spencer knits his eyebrows together and looks at Morgan the way he looks at clues on a cork board. “You’re serious?” 

“As a heart attack,” Morgan nods. 

Spencer’s mind sputters. What is he supposed to say to that? 

All he really  _ can _ say is, “Okay.” 

“Okay?”

“Yes.” 

“Alright,” Morgan grins, “where do you wanna go?”

“Right now?”

“Right now.” 

“Oh.” 

Morgan eyes him with an expression that Spencer can’t quite place. He feels thoroughly charmed, which is not unusual when it comes to Derek Morgan, but this time it’s on  _ purpose _ , and that’s a whole new feeling. 

“Come on,” Morgan says with a newfound energy, “let’s just get something to eat.” 

“O-okay,” Spencer says, starting to follow Morgan toward the door, but Morgan stops and turns to look at him. 

There’s concern laced in his tone as he says, “Are you okay with this? You can say no.”

“No!” Spencer exclaims, and his eyes go wide. “No - I mean, yes! Yes, I’m okay with this. I just - I just can’t believe it.” 

Morgan huffs out a chuckle and says, “Me either, kid. It’s been on my mind for a while.” 

Spencer smiles at him, still nervous but feeling more sure of it every second. 

“Another thing,” Spencer says, “if we’re doing this, you’re going to have to stop calling me  _ kid _ .” 

Morgan laughs out loud and opens the door, letting Spencer lead them outside.

“Not a chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first criminal minds fic so yeehaw! probably terribly ooc but i really wanted to contribute in some way so this cute af ship. i'm in love with spencer reid (ofc) and derek morgan would be so good to him :') 
> 
> lmk your thoughts, thanks sm for reading <333


End file.
